Tours
Hello everyone! My fan fiction story here is called Tours & Tears! Enjoy! The story! Ally was helping a customer when Austin came in. " Hey Ally!" Austin said as he walked into Sonic Boom. "Hey Austin!" Ally replied. "Ally, wanna go work on the new song?" Austin asked and thought to himself. I hope Ally says yes! I really need a new song for the new album and plus Ally is so beautiful! I would really like the courage to ask her out! Austin thought. "Sure Austin!" Ally exclaimed & they ran up stairs to the practice room and sat down at the piano. Ally turned the pages to a song but Austin stopped her when he saw this one song. "Ally, can you play this song?" Austin asked. "Sure!" Ally said and started playing the piano and started singing a love song. " La la la la. Da da da. You stole my heart! You put a smile on my face. You changed my life. But there's something you don't know.. OH! I was down on the dumps. You saved me! It's like my life's a puzzle and your my missing piece! Your my Danny Zuko... And I'm just Sandy!" sang but then got interrupted by a man who burst into the pratice room. "You are a FANTASTIC Singer!" He bursted at the top of his lungs. "I'm George Mark, owner of Mark records and you can be a star!" He said. "I'm sorry sir but I'm already with Starr records." Austin said. "Not you! Her! I would love to sign her!" George said. "Me? You want me?" Ally said, sounding confused. "Yes! You have the voice and the looks of a singer! So, will you sign with Mark records?" George said. "Sure..." Ally said and Austin looked kinda hurt. "Thank you! One may I as, what is you name?" George asked Ally. "I'm Ally Dawson." Ally said. "Well, Miss Dawson we start recording tomorrow! Here is the address studio." he said and handed Ally a piece of paper with the address on. "Are you ok with this Austin?" Ally asked Austin. "I'm fine with it Ally! I'm so proud of you!" Austin exclaimed. "Thanks Austin! I could never do this without you! Thank you!" she exclaimed and hugged Austin. The next day, Ally went to the recording studio and came back to sonic boom 2 hours later. "That was fast!" Austin exclaimed when Ally got back. " I know. There's only 5 songs on the albums." She explained. "It's going to be in sale next week!" Ally said sounding happy. "I'm happy for you!" Austin burst with joy. The next week "Ally Dawson!" George said as we came into Sonic Boom. "Hey George!" Ally exclaimed when she saw him. "I have great news! You are going on a national tour! At the music mart, they need another ship of your album! Same with Music for you and Marty's music!" George exclaimed. "That's amazing!" Austin & Ally said at the same time. " We leave for tour in 4 days, and your plane leaves at 7:00." George told Ally. "Plane?" Ally asked. "Your going on a national tour so you need to take the plane or walk!" George said and he left Sonic Boom. "Ally, are you really gonna do this?" Austin asked Ally. "Well, I should work on my career! I'm sorry Austin but here's a list of song writers I know." Ally said and Gave Austin a list. "So your going?" Austin asked. "I'm sorry Austin!" Ally said. "Ally, you are leaving your friends behind! Your leaving me behind!" Austin said. "Your with Starr records so I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be back you someday!" Ally replied. "Ally, Forget it! Leave I dont care! I hate you and I don't wanna see you again!" Austin yelled at Ally. "If you really feel that way fine!" Ally said and ran out of sonic boom crying. "Did I just do that?!" Austin said as soon as Ally left. 4 days later, at sonic boom "I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Ally said with Austin, Trish and Dez at Sonic Boom. "I'll miss you Too!" They all said. "Groul hug." Ally said and they All hugged. "My dad's here to take me to the air port. Bye guys! I'll miss you!" Ally said and she left Sonic Boom. About 5 minutes later, Austin went sprinting to the airport. He finally arrived 30 minutes before Ally's plane left and he went inside the airport to find Ally. He FINALLY spotted the brunette in a chair waiting for the plane. "ALLY!" Austin yelled and Ally got up and walked over to him. "Austin what are you doing here?" Ally asked. "Ally, I was wrong and incredibly stupid the other day! You have no idea how stupid I was! But I can't explain... This song can though" Austin said and started singing."Sometimes I get in my own way I need someone to say hey but what are you thinking? Your words their always just in time just like a perfect rhyme like your not even trying! Ohh like pieces of a puzzle without each other! We're in trouble trouble! Hey I will always stay, by your aide forever cause we're better together!" Austin sang. "Ally, we have to get going!" George said. "No George I'm not going. Your really mice but I'd rather be with my friends and the guy I love then to travel across the country without someone to talk to." Ally said. George left the airport. "The guy you love?" Austin asked. "It's you, ya dope." Ally playfully said and they leaned in to kiss each other. AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! THEY END! :) Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Wiki Content